


realize, sweet babe

by loopah



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Wrestling, goofballs being goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopah/pseuds/loopah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku is just about to lean in a moment later and kiss him, on the side of his face right where his ear meets his temple, when Sora speaks suddenly, making him start. </p>
<p>“Hey, can I call you, like… names and stuff?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	realize, sweet babe

**Author's Note:**

> showin some love to my original otp

“Yo,” he says, not looking up from the T.V. screen.  
  
Riku smiles privately, dropping his book bag onto Sora’s bed and toeing off his wingtips. “On your left,” he says as he plunks down at Sora’s side, knees and arms brushing up against.  
  
“I know,” Sora hums, leaning sideways with the motion of his avatar. Riku watches him with a neutral expression.  
  
“Are you warm or cold, by the way?” he asks, waving ambiguously at Sora’s person. “Because, sweatshirt… but also, like, shorts? I don’t follow.”  
  
“Hey!” Sora protests, a half-smile sliding onto his face, “I’m immaculately temperature-regulated right now. Not too warm, not too cold. I’m totally… like, pretty perfectly room temperature.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“Not everyone has a GQ subscription, Riku.”  
  
“You’re right.”  
  
“Yeah, I am.”  
  
Riku is content in watching him play for a few minutes, but his gaze eventually shifts from the screen to Sora’s face, and he turns in place to face him. Sora tenses, sensing the movement, and glances at Riku sideways.  
  
“What’s up?” he asks, offering a tiny nervous smile.  
  
“Nothing,” Riku says, drawing his legs up to sit Indian style, looking at a small scar on Sora’s face where it cuts through his eyebrow at a slant. Sora makes a face, his eyes lingering suspiciously on Riku before turning back to his game. Riku is just about to lean in a moment later and kiss him, on the side of his face right where his ear meets his temple, when Sora speaks suddenly, making him start.  
  
“Hey, can I call you, like… names and stuff?” he asks, furrowing his brows and wetting his lips. “Is that weird? I don’t want to be gross and embarrassing or anything.” Riku blinks once, twice.  
  
“Like what kind of names? There’s a difference between being endearing and being disgusting.”  
  
“I’m not gonna bust out any Shmookie Woodle Puddin’ Pops or anything,” Sora replies, face twisting with the noxiously saccharine title, “just, y’know… Small stuff, or whatever. Subtle stuff.”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
“… I dunno.”  
  
“You so do. You’re chickening out now.”  
  
“I’m not chickening out.”  
  
“What, then? If you’re gonna start ‘honey’- and ‘dear’-ing me, I don’t know if I can get into that.”  
  
“No, that’s gross.”  
  
“Aren’t all pet names gross?”  
  
“Well, yeah, but those are just so… parental. I don’t know.”  
  
“What, then, like, ‘babe’ or something?”  
  
“Ngh, ‘babe’ is what girls call their boyfriends when they want them to do them favors.”  
  
“Alright. You’re gonna have to help me out here, then, _babe._ ”  
  
“Riku,” Sora snorts, hitting the pause button and turning to look him in the face, “don’t be annoying.”  
  
“What?” Riku grins, placing his elbow on the edge of the mattress and propping his head up on his hand, “C’mon, babe, that doesn’t do it for you?” Sora visibly shudders in disgust.  
  
“Your phrasing is the worst,” he says, giving Riku’s shoulder a shove. Riku launches himself, taking Sora down to the carpeted floor.  
  
“Whassa’ matter, babe? Too much babe for you, babe?” Riku's smile grows wider and he adopts a high-pitched, lispy voice.  
  
“I’m _actually_ throwing up right now, Riku. Now get off, fatty, you’re heavy.”  
  
“Oh my god, did you just call me _fat?_ That’s totally unbabely of you.”  
  
“You’re the worst kind of person, do you know that?”  
  
“Tell me about it, babe.”  
  
“I’m gonna kick your friggin’ butt, you dumb nerd.”  
  
“Babe, noooooooo!”


End file.
